dragonlandbysocialpointfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaze
Blaze is a male Flame Dragon, the main character and the hero in Dragon Land. He is plucky, brave and determined. He sets out on an adventure in Dragon Land, in an attempt to restore peace to Dragon Land and to rescue his friends, who have been kidnapped by the Evil Borg, Blaze's main enemy. His friends include: Rocky, Flora, Blizzy and Ice Cube. Game Information Maximum Level: 50 Skills: Jump (Attack 1: Squashes enemies and bosses), Glide (Skill) and Flamethrower (Attack 2) Playable?: Yes Dragon No.: First dragon available to be played in the game Appearance Blaze is mainly red, with two horns sticking out of his head. He has a fire at his tail tip, and his wings consist of flames. He has a somewhat excited and determined expression. Appearances in the game He first appears in the first level of Dragon Land, known as "A Blaze of Victory." After level 3 in Episode 1, there is a scene showing Blaze getting reunited with his friends, Rocky, Flora, Blizzy and Ice Cube. Rocky walks up to him, asking what Blaze has been up to recently. Blaze explains that he was having an adventure in Dragon Land, while the rest of their friends are seen playing in the background. Evil Borg then appears, and kidnaps Blaze's friends. Blaze asks the Evil Borg where he was taking his friends, and the Evil Borg disappears. Blaze then tells Rocky not to worry, because he was going to rescue him. Blaze will then appear in all the other episodes, if the player decides to select this dragon, or if there is a level where using Blaze is necessary. If the player starts an Episode where a dragon can be freed, and if Blaze happens to be the selected dragon at the time, he will tell the friend not to worry, and that they'll be saved. If level is completed If the dragon selected is Blaze during the process of a level, and the level is completed, Blaze will leap up in the air with joy. If level is failed If the dragon selected is Blaze during the process of a level, and Blaze's health bar becomes empty, Blaze will faint, and will lie on his side. Dialogue in the Game "Hey guys! I've been travelling across Dragon Land. Living exciting adventures, collecting treasures... Hold on. What...is...THAT?" - Blaze in Episode 1, to his friends, before they are taken away by the Evil Borg. "No! Where are you taking my friends?" - ''Blaze in Episode 1, to Evil Borg, after his friends are trapped ''"Rocky, don't worry, I'll save you!" ''- To Rocky, after the Evil Borg carries his cage to The First Boss "''Oh! Who are you?" - ''To the first boss "''Don't worry, I'll save you!" - ''To Flora, Blizzy and Ice Cube "..." - ''To the Episode 4 boss, after being told that a surprise is awaiting him, if player has selected Blaze ''"No, this is my friend... ...and I never give up!" - ''To the Episode 5 boss, if player has selected Blaze "''I will beat you!" ''- To the sixth boss, if player has selected Blaze "''Do you like to go ice skating?" - ''To the Episode 7 boss, if player has selected Blaze "''Yes I want to be!" - ''To the Episode 9 boss, after being asked if he wants to become strong, if player has selected Blaze "''Then, what happens next?" - ''To the Episode 11 boss, after being told that many prophecies have announced his arrival, if player has selected Blaze "''You kidnapped my friends... ...Prepare to fight!" - ''To the final boss, Evil Borg, if player has selected Blaze Gallery Drake.png dragonland.jpg|Blaze and Rocky in the Dragon Land loading screen pr_source.png|Blaze holding a coin in the original Dragon Land icon dragonlandtipscheatsstrategies.jpg dragon-land-apk.jpg CjtZUPHVAAAXN3f.jpg CuLQJCAVUAIixJB.jpg-large.jpg CiQquz0XEAAgu0C.png|link=Blaze Unknown.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 22.29.49.png|Back view of Blaze Screen Shot 2018-05-06 at 22.30.31.png|Front view of Blaze Wip.jpg hj.jpg Trivia * There is also a Flame Dragon that introduces the player to the basics of Dragon Land when the game is started, though it is unknown if the dragon is Blaze, or a different Flame Dragon. * Blaze's rainbow skin was designed in a skin competition. Category:Playable Characters (PCs) Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Glide Dragons